


A Bolesna Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [20]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, pre-emptive Book 2 shipping opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
<p>Yes, I am aware how ridiculous the title sounds; I didn't choose it, Tumblr did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bolesna Fanfic

“Soooo, what’s the deal?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh, come on.  I saaaaw your face when Korra introduced him.  Your eyes _changed_ when she said his name.”

“It’s not like that!”

“Desna’s got a crush on Boooliiinn!”

“I do _not_!”

Desna huffed and flopped down, glaring out over his knees.  His sister watched him, sighed, then shuffled over.

“Hey, it’s… it’s okay.  I’m not going to tell anyone unless you say I can.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Desna snapped.

“Not even about how cute he is?”

Silence.

“Or how his hair totally looks like a turtleduck?”

A treacherous grin pulled at Desna’s lips.

“Or how much of a jerk his brother looks?”

“ _Thank_ you,” Desna let out, then caught himself, flushed, and sighed again.  “I don’t see why Korra made the choice she did.”

“I don’t either.  Now, don’t you have the best sister?” she asked.

Desna cast her a sulking half-hearted glare, then gave in.  “Yes.”

“Good.  And the best part is that it totally leaves Asami all for me.”


End file.
